1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management for semiconductor manufacturing, and in particular to a dispatch integration system and method based on semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to semiconductor manufacturing, real-time dispatch systems for factories significantly affect production efficiency. When tools are idle, general dispatch processes are implemented on that on-line operators find appropriate task lists for wafer lots used in a manufacturing execution system (MES) according to tool capacities and limitations, and dispatch orders are determined according to priorities or work experience of on-line operators.